


A is for Affection

by overdose



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Matt cares about video games more than school, so his grades aren't that great. When exam season rolls around, Light decides to motivate Matt just so he could pass. It works.





	A is for Affection

**Author's Note:**

> "Person A is really lazy and doesn’t like to do their work or study so they end up with a C or lower on every test. Person B knows this and tells Person A that if they get a C or lower on their next test, they won’t hug or kiss Person A for a whole week. Person A studies like hell and aces the next test."

"You're not studying?" Light peeped over to where Matt was sitting. The answer's obvious. Matt's eyes are glued to the handheld device as he stuck his tongue out, focusing on whatever game he played. 

"No!" Matt shouted, setting this device down in utter defeat, accompanied by a musical tone of failure. "Yeah, I'm not. Nope." he said. "Why?" the 8-bit music from his game started once again. 

"I-" Light sighs, setting his pencil down. "We have exams coming up. I don't want you to fail... as usual." he muttered the last part.

Matt laughed out loud as he mashed the buttons on his game. "I'm not going to," he replied confidently, briefly looking at Light. "I mean, I get like... C's, dude. That's enough for me." 

It wasn't enough for Light. He frowned and closed his notebook, fully turning to Matt. His face wore a look of disappointment. 

"What's with that face, babe?" Matt closed his device and scooted towards Light, playfully pouting. "Come on." he nudged Light's shoulders, leaning close to his face. "Did I do something wrong?" the redhead tries to kiss Light's cheek, but the boy turns away. "Light!" Matt whines.

"Failing boyfriends don't get kisses." Light says firmly. "Put away your game and study." It wasn't a playful response, but a serious demand. 

"Huh?! You're joking!" Matt gasps. "Get over here!" he lunges towards Light, meeting air instead of his boyfriend. 

"I'm not joking." Light stands up and crosses his arms. "Until you pass our exams with an A, you can quite literally kiss goodbye my affection."

Matt feels as though he got shot in the chest. "An A?! No way!" the grade was almost unobtainable with Matt's efforts in studying. "C'mon, Light, please be joking." he stood up as well, approaching Light.

"I know you can do it." Light only gave a grin as he patted Matt's red head. Matt blushed furiously. It never occurred to him how much he really wanted to kiss Light, hold him close, and claim the boy as his. For now, he'll be unable to do it. "You look really upset, Matt."

"I-I am! You idiot!" Matt mumbled in anger as he reached for his game and other things. "I'll show you, dammit!" he poked Light's chest to show the confidence he held. "I'll ace all my tests and even beat your score! Then I'll kiss you so much your lips will hurt!" Then he huffed and left Light's room, determined to receive an A.

Light felt bad, but he knew Matt could do it. "Good luck." he said to himself.

Light didn't expect it, but Matt was actually true to his word and went to the extreme. He tried to approach his boyfriend during school, but was only met with a look of disapproval. Matt wouldn't even come over to his house after classes like usual. 

"I'm avoiding you until exams are over! You're a distraction, you know?" Matt said straightforwardly during a call. "I miss you, though..." 

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you were a good student, Matt." Light replied, turning a page in his textbook. "Tell me, what are you doing? Studying or grinding in another RPG?" 

"Play- I mean studying!" Matt coughed out his response as a familiar music loudly played through the phone. "Listen, this is the final boss and everyone else has beaten this game. I don't want to be that loser who's behind and gets spoiled." he went on and on about the game, wasting time. 

Light enjoyed listening to it, but... "Exams, Matt. Exams." he sighed. 

Matt awkwardly laughed. "Oh- I-I know. I was just... distracting you! Hah, take that!" 

"You can't distract me, Matt. You know I'm the top student..." Light said with a teasing confidence. 

"And you know I don't give a damn! Hmph! Goodbye!" Matt ended the call in defeat. Minutes later, Light received an half apologetic text from him. 

The few days of exams passed by Light like a breeze. He knew all of the material and didn't falter at all. For Matt, however... Light felt pressured watching him. 

The boy was full of the jitters. Could it be nervousness, or the fact that he most likely took more energy drinks than usual? Maybe it's both. Light frowned across the room as he saw Matt down another can of Red Bull. 

"Okay, I knew everything. I'm smart. I understood most of it. But, you see, my mind has been focused on element alignments of RPG's and mastering combos from fighting games that I just forgot how to memorize shit like math equations, so-" Matt ranted as he reached for another can of Red Bull he had in his bag. The final tests were today and all the anxiousness built up in Matt released. 

Light took the can away from him. "Exams are over. No more energy drinks until next week." he scolded. "You barely talk this much... Not sure if this is good or bad." 

"Right. So, did I pass or not? Can I bang- I mean kiss- you now?" Matt asked, desperately missing his boyfriend's touch. 

"No." Light replied. "Not until we get the results." 

Matt groaned and dreaded the day. For those nights, he stayed up taking out his anticipation on fighting games and beating people in online matches. For once in his life (or maybe fifth, since he came quite early on exam days) he arrived on time and appeared front and center when the results were posted on a board. 

Unsurprisingly, Light topped everyone. Matt couldn't see his name anywhere. Not in the lower section, the middle, or the- 

"You're second?" Light's shocked voice snapped Matt out of his thoughts. "Wow," he chuckled. "Didn't expect this."

"Wha?" Matt blinked a few times to make sure what he saw was right. He didn't see his name the first time since he skimmed throughout the whole post, but there it was in the fine print. "Mail Jeevas... second? I never seen that many numbers since I hacked someone's PayPal account- I mean-" 

"Anyway," Light cleared his throat, looking back. Students started to gather behind them, noises of awe and disappointment echoing in the hall. "Let's go outside. Classes don't start for a while." he walked ahead of Matt. 

"So," Matt said once they were alone in a small section behind the school. "Is that enough passing for you?!" he pushed Light and frowned. "You have no idea how much hell I've been through! Just last night I finally beat my game and went to talk about it online. You know what they said? That game is so last week! I could've beat it if it weren't for you! Not only that, I missed you a lot!" he panted after finishing his words. "I studied like hell, Light! I deserve a blowjob or something!" 

"I know, I know," Light smiled. He cupped Matt's cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips for the first time in a week. Matt immediately took it deeper by wrapping his arms around Light and pushing their bodies together. As always, Matt tasted like energy drinks and junk food. Light broke the kiss only to catch his breath. "I'm proud of you, though. I mean it." he kissed him one final time before the bell rang loudly. "Sorry for making you go through all that. You can rant to me all you want later." 

"Hmph..." Matt wiped his lips, blushing. "Like I said, you owe me a lot."

"Blowjob after school, then." Light replied as he walked away, winking. 

Well, that will do. For now. 


End file.
